The invention generally relates to holders for medical tubing, such as vacuum tubes, electrical cords, and the like, which are often employed in surgical operations.
Throughout a hospital, tubing and cords of various types are used in health care operations and particularly during surgery. Often there is a need to be able to temporarily anchor such tubing. After being deposited, the tubing must be easily retrievable for further use during the particular operation and, in addition, there is a need to improve the ability of the physician or nurse involved in the operation to control and handle such tubing. Thus, it is often advantageous that the tubing be easily slidable while deposited to permit the required manipulation of the tubing. It is also advantageous to be able to control the amount of holding power of the anchoring device.
For example, vacuum tubes, which are used to remove accumulating blood or other fluids during surgery, must be readily accessible throughout the operation and yet not be an obstruction. Nasal gastric tubes are inserted into the patient's nostril and are used to siphon fluids from the patient's stomach. There is a need to be able to anchor and adequately control the nasal gastric tubing which extends from the patient's nostrils. If a cautery is employed during an operation, there is a need to be able to anchor and manipulate the cautery cord which extends from the instrument. A further example of tubes which require manipulation or anchoring are the tubes which extend from intravenous bottles that are used to provide nourishment to the patient.
Typically, a patient, during an operation is covered with a surgical towel or drape which is made of paper or cloth. Such a drape serves as a convenient location to attach a tubing holder since the holder so deposited is in close proximity to the focus of the operation without being an obstruction to the physician or nurse. However, it is important that when the tubing is removed from the holder, the holder not tear the drape. If the drape is torn, bacteria from the wound might contact the sterile instruments being used in the operation. It is also advantageous that when the tubing is removed from the holder, the holder remain affixed to the drape so as to not obstruct the operation in any way. Prior tubing holders have been unable to satisfy the need for a holder which easily anchors such tubing and permits its prompt release if the tubing is pulled without tearing the drape or disengaging from the drape.
Tubing, such as nasal gastric tubes, inserted into a patient's nostrils, are often held in place by surgical tape affixed to the bridge of the patient's nose or other facial location. This method of holding is unsatisfactory since movement of the tubing, such as caused by the patient's motions, can cause the tubing to irritate the patient's nostrils. There is, therefore, a requirement for the tubing to be released from its holder if the tubing is pulled, such as by sudden movement of the patient.
One known prior device has a square support pad with front and back faces. An adhesive is applied to the back surface so that the pad can be affixed to a substrate, such as a surgical drape. The front or upper surface of the pad is made of felt. One portion of the support pad is a rectangular strip which can be wound around a tube. The end of the strip or pad has a Velcro.RTM. pad which is attached to the felt surface, thereby holding the tube in place. The tube may be affixed to permit slide or no slide, depending upon whether the pad is wound around the tube so as to contact the tube with the adhesive side of the strip.
This device has been found unsatisfactory since the Velcro.RTM. has a tendency to snag the gloves used by the nurses and surgeons. In addition, the device requires complicated winding procedures in order to affix it to the holder. Thirdly, if the tubing is pulled before it is released, the device has a tendency to tear the surgical drape upon which the pad is affixed. Finally, this device does not allow the operator to control the amount of holding power applied to the tubing.
There is, therefore, a need for an effective device which will hold medical tubing and yet provide for easy manipulation and quick release of such tubing without damage to or detachment from the surface upon which the holder is affixed.